


Ain't That A Kick In The Head

by Sleepymachine



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Science, Identity Issues, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, that last tag sounds really ominous but its not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepymachine/pseuds/Sleepymachine
Summary: Six finds out his real identity, and it sends him in to a tailspin. The people around him are left to pick up the pieces.





	Ain't That A Kick In The Head

When Six had first woken up in Goodsprings, a year ago, he thought he knew exactly who he was. 

A regular courier, who had gotten mixed up with people he shouldn't have, and should by all means be dead in the desert. That had bothered Six for a long time-  _Why hadn't he died when Benny had shot him? Or any of the times since then?_ If he thought about it for too long, the pain in his head would set in again. Arcade had suggested that he suffered from  _migraines,_ and though Six was no doctor, he knew that wasn't how migraines worked.  _People don't get migraines when they try to remember past a year ago. When they try to remember their own last name._

It didn't seem to matter to anybody else that Six only seemed to have existed for the last year, and couldn't remember anything else or his ears would start ringing and his head splitting. Everyone just saw him as he was- Courier Six, who had performed a miracle, and a few more since then, and would eventually perform one that  _really mattered_ at Hoover Dam. 

When Six had picked up the broadcast on his Pip-Boy, Arcade was the one who was weary. The doctor said it was strange that a radio station would just  _suddenly_ start working again, though he was skeptical about most things. Six on the other hand, often relied on the doctor's skepticism to keep him above ground. Something, though he didn't know what it was, often urged him to just  _do_ things. And more often than he'd like, Six's body seemed to listen to that something. 

It was that same something that had Six approach the  _thing_ they had found at the old drive in. He could hear Arcade telling him to  _stop,_ to  _be careful,_ but none of that seemed to matter. It was like Six was being drawn by a magnetic charge, something he couldn't fight even if he'd tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll elaborate more in each chapter about the canon deviances, so if you have questions, they'll probably get answered, otherwise feel free to ask them!


End file.
